Elemental's Keeper
by SilverAngelUchiha
Summary: 17 year old Sophia is being abused by her stepfather. One night something snaps and she accidentally kills both him and her mother. This catches the attention of Koenma, so he sends Yusuke and company to investigate. Hiei X Oc (This is my very first story so please be nice. Suggestions are welcome, flames are not.) I OWN NOTHING! (except Sophia)
1. Character intro

**Hi! don't really know what to say except that this is only a get to know the main character and her issues. Hope you enjoy!**

Preface

I was running. Away from what or who, I couldn't tell. I couldn't even give a reason. All I knew was that I was in trouble and I had to get myself help. Fear gripped my entire body, making me unable to focus on a decent hiding place. The air burned my throat and cut through my lungs, letting me know that there was a temperature drop. _But it's barely September._

I heard a shout and turned to look behind me to see a group of three well-built men running after me. When I turned back around, I found myself on a rooftop with nowhere to go but over the edge. I looked at the long drop down and noticed my feet. They were covered in ripped stockings, shoes long gone. Then I took in the rest of my wardrobe to see a cocktail dress that I didn't know I owned. Knowing that mysterious new clothes were the least of my worries, I turned to face my pursuers, veins zinging with adrenalin, ready to fight for my life.

"Sophie, wait!", a familiar voice said. One of the three men stepped from his place in the shadows with the rest. It was someone I had only seen once before. I couldn't place his name. He had black hair with a white streak in it and gorgeous blood-red eyes. I stood frozen in my spot in shock. _What is he doing here? What am I doing here? Who is he?_

He walked up to me and slowly reached out to me. Then, faster than I thought I was able to, my fist stuck out to hit his face. _But I don't want to hit him!_ Thankfully, he caught it and then pulled me into his arms. The intimate gesture had my heart in my throat and my ears burning. Suddenly, pulling me out of my shocked revere, the young man took me by my chin and planted a bruising, passionate kiss on my, until then, never-been-kissed lips. _What is he doing?! I don't even know him. This can't happen, not again!_

Suddenly, there was an excruciatingly sharp pain in my abdomen. I tried to scream, whether from pain or for help I would never know, but he kept his lips latched to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Then, just when I thought my lungs would burst from lack of oxygen, he stopped and pulled me even closer causing whatever it was to thrust deeper into my stomach.

"I love you Sophia.", he whispered to me just before he pushed me and sent me over the edge. My eyes stayed on him as I fell, but only for a little while. Soon after, I focused on my destination. The water rushed up to meet me and as I took in what I was sure to be my last breath, I woke gasping from the bed, heart leaping painfully from my chest. I looked around the dark room to the alarm clock to see its red numbers blinking, 3:33am. I sighed in relief and put my head on the pillow to try and get more sleep before school the next day, knowing full well that I was trying in vain.

_**Chapter One**_

"It is said that to dream of yourself dying is to live those last moments with another version of yourself." - unknown

The shrill cry of the alarm clock split my ears as I rolled out of bed to shut it off. I went into the bathroom and blinded myself with the light. _It should be a sin to wake up before the sun rises!_ I drowsily disrobed, and started the shower. The heat calmed me and eased any tension from the day before. After standing there for a bit, I quickly washed and got out. I wiped the fog from the mirror and gazed into the eyes of a strange girl. Her hair was long, straight, and lifelessly silver, still limp and wet from the water. Her skin was a few shades darker than caramel. Her head was an oval, with high cheekbones and an average nose. Her lips were an irritated red from her nervous biting. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and the color of honey covered silver. She was slender and toned from hours of dancing and had a single black freckle on her right shoulder. Bruises, old and new, littered her body. That was me, only I hadn't been myself.

Unable to look at myself any longer, I looked away from the mirror and dressed in my favorite pair of black skinny-jeans, a red tank top, and my all black lone stars. Lastly, I put on my short black hoody. Soon my hair was dry enough to run a brush through and my teeth were minty fresh. I stepped out of the bathroom felling better than I did when I woke up. The sky was turning gray from the on coming dawn.

Suddenly, a hand clamped itself over my mouth and a breath of warm air blew in my ear. I tried to struggle, but an arm wrapped itself around my waist and effectively pinned my arms to my sides.

"Shh, stay quiet, or you'll wake your mother." someone said into my ear. I shivered in disgust at the voice. It belonged to my step-dad. I hated him so much. Nausea took hold as he slipped his large calloused hand up my shirt. I bit his other hand hard enough to draw blood which made him let go, but also got him angry. He went to slap me, but I evaded and darted for the stairs. I took them down two at a time, knowing that once I reached the door I was safe. I could hear him right behind me and pushed a little harder, only, it wasn't enough. He caught me by my hair and flung me to the tiled floor.

"You know that you're just making it worse for yourself." he said as he got on top of me. He held his bloodied hand to my face, "You see this?" he asked in a hushed tone. Then his fist came down on my face, making me see white. He straddled my waist as he hit me again and again, the bulge in his pants hardening with each strike.

I kept my jaw clenched and my whimpers to a minimum, knowing I would only get it worse. The only thing that I couldn't stop was the stray tear that managed to escape my left eye. He stopped at seeing it and leaned in, grinding his hips into mine. Slowly, he licked the tear up and smiled almost like a lover would, bringing the nausea back.

"You are so, so good, so beautiful. Do you know what you do to me?" he said as he ground his hips into me again, bringing a scared whimper from my throat. My face throbbed in time with my quickened heart beat and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Please, please no." I begged. He got off me and picked me up. Then he carried me up the stairs to the attic. I tensed in his grip, knowing what was going to happen and praying that I could manage to keep my virginity in tact. I went to cry out for my mom but realized that I would do me no good. Her pain and sleep medications would have her knocked out and delirious all day. The step-dad opened the door to his "study" and set me down on the full sized bed.

"You won't be going to school today." he said unbuckled his pants. I looked away, not wanting to see it again. I could go the rest of my life without seeing another male-specific body part again, but he had other plans for me. One of his hands was suddenly gripping my hair and forcing me to my knees in front of him. He pulled on my hair hard.

"Look!" he said huskily, "Look at what you did to me". He yanked at my hair until I opened my eyes to see his stiff, over-sized member. "Now you're gonna fix it." he whispered as he thrust into my face. He tightened his grip on my hair to try to make me open my mouth to cry out, but I only bit down on my bottom lip.

"Open your mouth or I will start with your punishment first." he threatened. I gasped and he forced his way in. "If you bit me you'll get it worse," he said, "Now suck".

I did as he told me, tears leaking from my stinging eyes. He shuddered and his knees began to buckle. Before he could cum in my mouth, I spit him out and let him cum on the ground.

"G-good girl. Now come here. Your punishment won't be too bad because of the good job you did." he said motioning for me to stand up. I did and watched as he took off his belt and folded it in half. "Strip!" he barked. My mother was down stairs and doped out. He no longer cared if things got loud.

With shaking hands I unzipped my hoody and kicked off my shoes. Then I did away with my tank top, skinny jeans, and socks. I instantly regretted my choices in bra and panties. They were a nude with black lace set. I stood there waiting for him to bark a command only to instead feel his hands graze my waist and thighs. He trailed his hands to my hips and dragged my panties half way down my thighs and then sat on the bed, putting me over his knee.

"Now I want to hear you scream and beg and if you do well, then I'll give you a treat." he said. Then the belt came down hard making me scream in both surprise and pain. He brought it down again and again, getting harder with each swing until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop! Stop! It hurts!" I begged tears flowing freely. "OW! PLEASE!" I screamed again. After one more smack of the belt, he stopped and let me up.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked condescendingly. I glared at him.

"I learned that you're a not good, sick, Fuck!" I screamed. He smirked down at me.

"Now that's no way to speak to your therapist." he said. Then he started the process all over again. It was going to be a long day.

**Silver here! hope you liked the story so far! Message me if you have any questions or concerns!**


	2. Snapped

**I got a review! i was so happy that I wrote another chapter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning feeling disgusting. My step-dad was asleep in the bed and I was on the floor. I crept to the door and slipped out, making a be-line for my room. I was sore all over and I was hungry. That asshole never let me out of the room. I grabbed an outfit for school and tip-toed to the bathroom. Instead of turning on the shower and risking waking up the step-monster, I got a wash-rag and wet it with soap and water. I scrubbed my skin until I couldn't take it and then got dressed. I chanced a look in the mirror and was surprised to see that the bruises were all but gone. _That's never happened before._

I put on a little cover-up, just in case, and headed for the door. I heard some movement and whipped my head around to see my mom shuffling into the kitchen. It was good to see her up and moving around.

My mom , dad and I were in a car crash a few years before. He died and my mom fractured one of her vertebrae, and broke her ankle. I couldn't remember anything from the accident, but I walked away with nothing but survivor's guilt. After that my mom put me in therapy and I met the monster that would manipulate my mother into marrying him.

"Hey sweetie. How about some eggs?" she said.

"I got it mom, could you just get some plates out?" I said. It was sweet how she still tried when the haze of her medications wore off. I missed her. Soon I got the eggs started and the step-monster came down.

"Smells good, what's cooking?" he asked stretching. I rolled my eyes at him and continued with my task of making breakfast. I emptied the pan onto two plates and placed it in the sink. I had lost my appetite.

"I'm off for school. See you later, mom." I said giving her a kiss before heading fore the door.

"Hey, what about me?" ask the monster. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Darrel, you know that she's still not comfortable with you that way." my mom said batting at his shoulder. I shrugged at him and left, thankful to be away from him.

_**Time laps**_

When school let out, I was asked to stay after class by my World History teacher, Mr. Womack.

"Sophia, is something wrong? You seem really down today." he asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell anyone what was happening. Darrel said that he would deny everything. He hasn't taken my virginity for that reason. I would have no proof, and the bruises were fading faster than normal.

"I'm okay, Mr. Womack. Just tired. I stayed up late studying for a test." I lied. I hoped that he bought it, because I was a horrible liar.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." he said. He didn't sound convinced, but he didn't push it. I smiled my thanks and left. When I got out, Darrel was sitting in his brand new Mercedes, waiting for me. I froze where I stood and tried to walk away without being noticed. I made it as far as a block before he drove up alongside of me.

"Get in." he said. He didn't sound too happy and I didn't care. I was going to walk home and chill with my mom when I got there.

"You won't be able to hide behind your mother today. We fucked, she got sore, took some medication, and now it's just you and me." he said as if reading my mind. I continued walking as if he said nothing and stopped near a police station, just to scare him a bit. It worked for the most part. He sped off and I was safe at least for the moment.

I dragged my walk home out as long as I could, but eventually I got there. I looked up at the, now, night sky and counted the few stars that I could see. There were 13 of them. My favorite number. The moon was full and the air was getting to be a bit chilly. I sighed and unlocked the door to go in.

A chill ran up my spin and before I could react, there was an odd smelling cloth being held over my nose and mouth. I struggled for a breath, but it only made it worse. Right before I passed out I saw Darrel's smiling face hovering over me.

When I woke up, I was naked and tied to a bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the "study" and Darrel was undressing next to the bed. He turned to me and smiled and then he climbed on top of me.

"Are you ready for your treat?" he asked. I shook my head furiously and tried to inch away from him.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed struggling in my bonds. He only chuckled and spread my legs. He positioned himself at my opening and then looked me in the eyes. He smirked and then thrust into me. There was an excruciating pain that felt as if I was being torn in half. The monster kept forcing himself in and out of me.

"AHHHHH! STOP!" I screamed. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the entire room was on fire. My bonds were burned away letting me sit up. I stood from the bed tenderly, minding the pain between my legs. I looked around the room and saw a charred, shriveled up body that could only belong to Darrel.

I ran to my room to get some clothes and managed to find some skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, and my black converse. The fire had burned almost everything else. I sped to my mom's room and searched for her.

"Mom!" I yelled. The flames licked at the curtains and the bed. I quickly ripped the comforter and sheets from the bed and saw my mother's body, burned almost beyond recognition.

"NOOOOO! MOM! MOMMY!" I screamed. The flames roared to an even bigger size as I sat at the foot of my mom's bed crying. "Mamma! Mamma no! Please no!" I sobbed. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over me and I folded into myself hoping that the flames would take me too.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in Otherworld, prince Koenma gathered a team and was briefing them on a new mission.

"There has been a disturbing explosion of spirit energy in America. It is raw and untapped so be careful. We don't know who or what it came from, but demons from everywhere will be seeking it, so be on your toes" he said to the team.

"When am I ever not careful, Binky Breath?" the leader asked.

"Urimeshi, you're never careful! That's the point." Koenma said shaking his head. Yusuke laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"But it always works out in the end." he said with a slight chuckle. Hiei rolled his eyes from his place in the corner of the oversized office. He just wanted to get there and get back so that he could get away from these buffoons.

"Lets get going. The sooner we finish, the sooner I get away from you idiots." he voiced. Koenma nodded and opened a portal to America, to a quiet suburban neighborhood not knowing anything about what they just stumbled into.

**1st person P.O.V. (Sophia)**

When I woke, I was in the same place that I passed out in, only the flames were gone leaving charred reminders of the night before. I staggered to my feet and ran blindly from the house. I didn't know where my feet were taking me until I got there. It was the cemetery that my father was laid to rest in. I pushed my way in and went to his head stone. I sat there and just stared at it, not knowing what to do or say.

Out of nowhere, I heard a growl and then I was on the ground with the most hideous creature on top of me. A scream was caught in my throat as I shielded myself from its sharp yellow teeth. It's breath smelled like death, and I began to panic. Suddenly the smell of burned flesh reached my nose bringing flashes of my dead mother's body to my mind. The creature howled and rolled off me, allowing me to escape. Tears stung my vision as I ran through the head stones and statues. I looked back to see the creature gaining on me. Within seconds, it had me in the air by my throat.

"I will devour you!" it snarled as it brought me closer.

"Oh no you won't!" someone yelled. I winced as I tried to look to my right, where the voice came from. Quickly, I was turned around and being held to the creature's chest with his arm across my throat.

"Get back Spirit Detective! She's mine! I found her first!" it yelled gripping me tighter. I gasped struggling for air. _Spirit Detective?_

I felt its hot breath on my ear and the panic rose again. My breathing was shortened and adrenalin coursed through me. _This thing will NOT be the death of me!_

"LET ME GO!" I screamed felling a familiar heat engulf me. The smell of burning flesh came to my nose and brought me to my knees. Flames were everywhere, on my hands, arms, all of me. It didn't burn, but I was still freaking out.

"Hey, hey! You got him. Chill out!" someone yelled. I looked up to see a group of four young men. Each with his own unique features.

"I-I can't! I don't know how. Please, help me." I said, tears evaporating on my skin. In a flash of black, the shortest of the group appeared in front of me and crouched down.

"You need to calm yourself, girl." he said sternly, "The flames are controlled my your emotions."

I nodded and took a deep calming breath, feeling a cooling breeze swirl around me. Slowly, the flames diminished and were gone. I looked up at the man and gasped. It was him! The one from my dream. The one who killed me. His eyes widened a fraction, but not long enough for me to decipher it. I got up from my place on the ground and backed away from him and in turn his friends.

"Who..." my question died on my lips as I looked at what was left the creature. I gasped again and stumbled away.

"Hey, wait! We're here to help you." someone yelled, but I was already running.

**OKAY! there's chapter 2! i managed to get one review and i thank that 1 reviewer so far. (you know who you are) Anywho, i hope you liked it and if you do post a review and let me know. Suggestions are welcome. i will take requests if they are within reason. Silver, out!**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Silver here! Got another chapter for you!**

I wasn't able to run far when another of the guys that had intervened appeared in front of me. His hair seemed too red to be natural and his eyes were a vivid green. He looked like a male version of Poison Ivy from Batman without the weird get-up.

I stumbled to a stop and froze where I was. He gave a kind smile and put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Miss, we are not here to hurt you" he said gently, "We're here to make sure that you are okay."

I looked at him suspiciously and then I turned to look at his companions. They didn't look all that dangerous, except for the really tall one with the orange hair. He looked like the type of guy that you wouldn't want to run into, in a dark alley. There was another one with big, puppy-brown eyes with black hair that he slicked back. He seemed to be the head-honcho of the group.

"Yeah. You've got some serious spirit energy there, kid." Brown-eyes said walking up to us with his hands in his pockets. The other two followed and soon I was surrounded.

"Spirit energy?" I said confused. He nodded his head is if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed and shook my head. "Look, I have no idea what y'all are talking about or what it has to do with anything but, I have to go home..." I trailed off remembering that I didn't have a home anymore.

"Home," he said, "we could walk you back and make sure nothing else comes after you."

"That's not gonna be necessary." I said nervously, "I think I can manage on my own". He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay, spill it. You're hiding something." he accused. I felt the blood drain from my face as tears stung at the corners of my eyes. He sighed at seeing my reaction and his shoulders slumped.

"Look, we got off to the wrong start. My name's Yusuke Urimeshi." he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I looked at his hand and then back at him. _What if I go up in flames again?_ I stepped away from him instantly feeling bad after seeing his face go from smile to frown.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I don't want to hurt you. I have no idea how this fire thing really works." I explained. Yusuke gave me a smirk and held his hand out again.

"I'm tougher than I look." he said. I gave a crooked smile of my own and took his outstretched hand.

"The name's Sophia" I said. He smiled and then ruffled my already unruly silver hair. I gave a childish glare and he chuckled.

"And these guys are Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." he said pointing to each one.

"Touching," the one identified as Hiei said flatly, "now let's get the girl home so that **we **can go home". I looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"About that..." I said scratching the back of my neck. Hiei glared at me, daring me to go on. " I burned it out."

"What about your folks?" asked Kuwabara. I blinked back tears and took a deep breath before continuing.

"My mom died in the f-fire." I answered, my voice breaking at the end.

"and your dad?" he asked. Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs trying to shut him up.

"He's buried over there." I said pointing in the direction that I had come from. A solemn look fell over the group. Yusuke's fists were balled at his sides then he looked at me.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked. I shook my head looking down. It was all sinking in. I had no more living relatives. I was alone.

"Now you do." he said. I looked up at him in confusion.

What..?" I asked.

"You're coming back with us." he said with resolve. I shook my head again.

"No, I couldn't ask that of y'all." I said. Yusuke waved his hand is if to dismiss the thought.

"You didn't. I'm insisting that you come with us. Completely different." he said smiling with enthusiasm. I looked to the others and saw smiles of encouragement from everyone except Hiei, but then again, he didn't seem like the type to smile at much. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to think it over. _What can it hurt? I won't be missed._ I sighed.

"Okay, I'll go." I said.

"Awesome!" Yusuke yelled. "Open up the portal" he said. _Portal?_ I looked at the others questioningly. Kurama just shook his head and nudged me forward. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the cemetery and there was a shimmering hole in the air before us. Hiei was the first to go in and then Kuwabara.

"But what about my mom and the house?" I asked. Yusuke ruffled my hair again.

"It'll be taken care of." he said as he put one foot through the portal. He held his hand out for me to grab. "Trust me." he said. I took his hand without a word and let him pull me through.

**3rd Person P.O.V. **

Hiei watched as the rest of the team and the girl spilled out if the portal. They were outside of Koenma's office. The girl, Sophia, was looking around in wonder at the place. He rolled his eyes getting agitated at the sight of her. Kurama saw this and gave this old friend a questioning look.

_What bothers you, Hiei? You're glaring daggers at a girl that you just met._ Kurama thought to him. Hiei huffed, but explained anyway, knowing the fox wouldn't stop asking him until he gave up the information.

_It's the dream that I relayed to you the day before yesterday._ Hiei replied. Kurama blinked at the fire demon.

_What about it?_ He asked.

_This Sophia, is the girl from it. Down to the last detail._ Hiei answered looking at her accusingly. Kurama's eyes widened a fraction and looked at the girl leaning against the wall deep in thought. He would have to talk to her later.

_If you tell her anything, I will kill you, fox!_ Hiei snarled in their link and then severed it. He was livid. Hiei looked back at the girl to see her looking pale. Her energy was almost undetectable. Soon, her slender form was falling to the ground. Without thinking, Hiei appeared at her side and caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious and burning up. He could hear her heart fluttering in her chest faster than he liked.

"Get her a doctor, now." he said coldly. Within minutes, the doctors were there to take her, but when they tried to touch her, her skin burned them. Not even the rest of the team could get a good hold on her. Hiei was the only one who could stand the heat, so it was up to him to get her to the infirmary and cooled down.

He used his speed to get her there and into a flame proof bed. Next he had to break her fever. He wrapped her petite body in blankets and held her to him as he began to raise his own body temperature. Soon, the little body under the blankets began to groan at the heat. It was working. Hiei raised his temperature just a bit more as she began to whimper. He looked at her and saw a light sheen of sweat on her brow. He gave an almost undetectable sigh. Her fever was broken. Sophia's body heat was stabilizing and her heart beat was stronger. Hiei called the nurses in and let them know that she was cool enough for them to examine.

"Fast thinking, Hiei. You saved her." Kuwabara said goofily. Hiei scoffed at him and walked away. He had no time for praise. He needed to get away from her. He needed to be alone. Yusuke and the others watched him leave ad then crowded into the waiting room. In a puff of smoke, Koenma appeared in front of them, his baby foot tapping.

"And just what are you guys doing? I thought I told you to investigate the mysterious spirit energy!" he yelled. Kurama sighed and addressed the little prince.

"The keeper of that energy is currently in the infirmary. She had a sudden fever." he explained. Koenma nodded as the group retold what happened when they found the girl and why they brought her with them.

"Alright, I'll send a clean up team to cover up what happened there. Then I'll call Genkai. She'll help the girl to settle into her powers as well as house her." Koenma said. Kurama got an idea at that.

"Seeing as the girl has an affinity for fire, why not assign Hiei to help train her. He is a fire demon." Kurama said knowing that, said demon, would probably get him for it later. Koenma nodded, taking the suggestion into consideration. He went to his office, leaving what was left of his best team in the waiting room.

Soon, a nurse came from the room with a pale face, clipboard in hand. She looked around the waiting room and saw the team sitting in a corner. She walked up to them with a sad, sorry expression on her features. Yusuke's heart skipped. That expression was never good.

"Is she okay?" he asked almost panicked, "What happened?" he grilled. The nurse gnawed on her gum, trying to think of a way to tell them or if she should tell them at all.

"Her vitals are fine. It was exhaustion that caused the fever, and unless you are her family then I can not disclose the rest." the nurse said deciding not to tell them unless she really had to.

"You **will** tell us what else is wrong with her. After doing half of your job I think we should get that much." Hiei said from the entrance of the waiting room. The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"All I can tell you is that she is emotionally unstable and that trust will come hard to her." the nurse said sadly, then she left. The team exchanged glances as the doctor came up to them with a slightly happier face.

"She is okay to have visitors, but only one at a time." he said. Kuwabara was the first one up.

"I wanna see her first, guys." he said. Kuwabara didn't wait for a reply as he walked into her room. There were tubes and wires attached to her and there was a breathing mask attached to her face.

"Hey there, little lady. The nurse says you're gonna be okay. I hope she's right. She also said that your emotions are all outta whack and that you can't really trust anyone. And if that's the case and you ever need to talk, then I'm here. Okay, little sister?" he said holding her hand. Her hand gave his a little squeeze, but she remained asleep. He took it as a good sign and left.

"She's still sleepin'." Kuwabara said as he walked back to the group.

"And asleep she will stay." a voice said. Yusuke huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You here already, Granny?" he asked with a slight pout. Genkai huffed at the teen and walk up to one of the nurses.

"Hey, tell me about the child. I need to know anything that could be wrong with her." she said. The nurse gave her a look, then looked at the doctor. The doctor gestured for Genkai to follow him to the girl's room.

"Now, Genkai, this young lady is in a very fragile state." he began.

"Fragile, how?" Genkai asked.

"We found a few bruises on her body. Most on her inner thighs so we did a rape kit and found that indeed she was raped." the doctor explained.

"That's probably what triggered her powers." Genkai mused. "Thanks for that information doc. I can handle the rest. Did you tell the others?" she asked. The doctor shook his head.

"The nurse on duty didn't think it was right to tell a group of men that personal detail." he explained. Genkai nodded and headed for the door.

**1st Person P.O.V. (Sophia)**

The last thing I remembered was heat. I was almost unbearable. I couldn't seem to get away from it, but then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Then there was darkness. I heard echoes of voices. Some were familiar and others were not. I felt like I was trapped, but I didn't know where.

"Sophia, Sophia, why?" a voice demanded, "Why did you kill me?" it asked. Suddenly I was in my burning house in my mother's room. Her charred body was lying face down on the carpet. I walked up to her slowly.

"Mom?" I asked. I took a few more steps to her when her burned hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. Her neck cracked as her head whipped up to look at me.

"Why?" she asked, her voice like gravel. "Why did you kill me?!" she screamed. I stumbled in her grasp and fell to the floor. She dragged herself over to me screeching the same question. "Why did you kill me?" like it was a chant. I tried to crawl away from her. "First your father and now me!" she screeched again.

"Mom, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to." I cried. "I didn't mean to!" but she was still crawling after me. I backed up until I felt something behind me. I turned my head to she Darrel standing above me completely unharmed.

"You won't escape me, my good girl." he said bending over me. "I will never leave you" he whispered. I tried to get away from him, but I was suddenly in the study again with him on top of me.

"NO! NO, NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. He laughed and hovered over me.

"Sophie!" someone yelled. "Sophia! Come on, wake up! It's just a dream. Wake up!" they said. _Wait, that's Yusuke's voice!_ "Sophie, come on open your eyes." he said. I clinched my eyes shut and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I was in what looked like a hospital room, with Yusuke sitting next to me with my hand clutched in his. He looked relieved.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing to come out of my mouth. My voice sounded hoarse. "What happened?" I asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"You scared me half to death. That's what happened." he said. I blinked at him and then I trued to get up. "Oh no you don't. You stay right here." he said. Then he got up from his place next to my bed and went to the door. "Hey, you guys! She's up!" he shouted. When he got back to his seat Kuwabara burst through the door with everyone else right behind him.

"Sophie's awake!" he yelled. My eyes widened in surprise. Kuwabara noticed and began to look embarrassed. "Sorry, if you don't want to be called that, then I get it." he said. I gave him a soft smile.

"No, that's okay. I just haven't been called that in a long time. It's nice to hear." I assured him. He perked up again and made his way to the bed. I looked back over to Yusuke. "You called me Sophie to, huh?" I said. Yusuke grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, hope that's okay." he said. I nodded with a smile.

"Completely." I said. The guys and I just sat and joked about any and everything we could think of. They told me about all the adventures that they had over the years and how they all met each other. They were some of the coolest people that I had ever met. I told them a little about how my mom and I got along and how I used to sing and dance. I hurt, but I figured it was fair since they told me about them selves.

"Can you sing for us now?" Kurama asked. A blush crept up my face as I shook my head.

"No way." I said, "At least not yet."

"Aww, come on. Please!" Kuwabara begged. I put the blanket over my head to hide from them.

"No." I said. Yusuke chuckled at what I was guessing was me. I peeked at him and he started laughing even harder. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"How old are you anyway? Fifteen?" he asked. I got a little miffed.

"No! I'm seventeen you... butt!" I said with a bit of attitude. Yusuke stopped for a second and then he was on the floor.

"Her... insults are even childish." he said banging his fists on the floors. I looked at the incapacitated spirit detective and then to Kurama.

"Is he always like this?" I asked. "Should we call the men in the white coats to come and get him?" I said poking him with a toe. Kurama let out his own little chuckle and shook his head.

"Yes and yes" he said, a smirk still on his lips. I looked over at Hiei. He was just leaning on the wall near the windowsill. He looked so bored. Kuwabara followed my gaze and got a sly look in his eyes.

"Hey pipsqueak, why are you all the way over there?" he asked, "Get over here and talk with us." he said giving me a wink. I smiled at him briefly and waited for a reply.

"I have nothing to say, to any of you." he said making his way to the door, but before he got to it, and old woman walked into the room. She was very short and wore a tunic. Her hair was shoulder length and and a faded pink color.

"You must be Genkai." I said, "Nice to meet you". She looked tired, but gave me a smirk.

"And you must be Sophia Armstrong." she said back. "You gave us quite a scare, kid. You were out for almost a week." she informed me. My eyebrows rose as I looked to the guys for conformation.

"It's true." Kuwabara said. "Why do you think we were so happy to see ya'?" he questioned.

Suddenly, there was a puff of white smoke and a toddler was standing on the end of my bed. He had a funny looking hat on and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Aww! He's so cute! What's his name?" I said pinching the little kid's cheeks. The tot removed my hands from his face and put his hands behind his back.

"My name is Koenma. I am the ruler of Otherworld." he said in an annoyed tone. I paled and withdrew form the child ruler.

"I am so sorry, sir." I said putting my hands up in surrender. Koenma chuckled along with a few of the others.

"It's alright." he said. "You're not the first person to mistake me for a toddler". I glared at the others.

"Why did y'all let me do that? You could have warned me!" I shouted. Yusuke grinned.

"We wanted to see Koenma's reaction to being called a baby again. He usually flips and its hilarious to watch." Yusuke explained. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed my frustration.

"I've come to welcome you to the group. These guys will **all** be helping to train you with your new found powers." he said as the rest of the guys did a double take.

"What?" Hiei asked coldly. I cringed at his reaction. _He must hate me._ "I never agreed to this!" he snarled.

"You have no choice, Hiei, and you of all people should know why. Now pipe down and deal with it." Koenma said sternly. That little dude had some sway. _Guess that's because he rules Otherworld._

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked down avoiding any glares that Hiei might throw my way. I didn't want him to hate me because he had to train me. He didn't owe me anything. I owed him, everything. He saved my life for heaven's sakes.

"No, they don't have to do that. Why don't you just take my powers away. They've done enough." I pleaded. I felt all eyes on me at that moment.

"You would do that?" Hiei asked. It was the first time in a while that he had addressed me directly. I nodded my answer with resolve. He took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll train her." he said. My heart skipped and then he looked at me again. _Did he just hear that?_ He smirked and shook his head as if he couldn't believe he made the decision. The rest of the group exchanged looks of confusion.

"I'll help with her training as best I can." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed to help as well. I looked at the guys and smiled at them.

"Thanks y'all." I said.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

The next day, Sophie was released from the infirmary. The first thing that the group did when they got her out, was take her to meet Keiko and the other girls. When they reached her apartment, Yusuke got out his key and let himself and the others inside. Sophie looked around to see that the place was cute and had a homey feel to it. Keiko was in the kitchen and Yukina was in the den with Boton.

"Yo, whatcha cookin', Keiko?" he asked as he made his way to the kitchen. The rest of the team made themselves comfortable while Sophie lingered near the door. Hiei saw her hesitation and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, you will fit in just fine." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Sophie smiled over her uneasiness and made her way to the den with the rest of the guys.

"Hello. My name is Yukina." said a young woman with light, sea-blue hair and pretty red eyes. Her voice was soft and kind. Sophie decided right then that she liked her.

"Hey, I'm Sophia, but please call me Sophie." she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, Sophie, you're completely adorable!" Boton gushed. "And by the way, I'm Boton". She had sky blue hair and sparkling pink eyes. Sophie blush scarlet at her sudden compliment and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Boton. I like how cheerful you are." she said. There was an older woman near an open window with a cigaret in her hand.

"Sis! Could you put that thing out and come say hello to the new girl?" Kuwabara said from his place next to Yukina. The woman took one last puff and flicked her cancer stick out of the window. She walked to the group and sat next to Sophie.

"Hey, kid. Name's Shizuru." she said, "You let me know if my bonehead brother needs his but kicked." she advised. Sophie nodded with a giggle.

"Will do." she replied. Shizuru had long light brown hair that she wore down and light brown eyes. Last to join the group was Keiko with Yusuke trailing behind her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Sophie. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Keiko. You're really pretty." Keiko said. Sophie blushed a deep red again at Keiko's compliment.

"Thank you, Keiko. So are you." she said sweetly. The females all talked for a while before Shizuru came up behind Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie, would it be okay if I played with your hair?" she asked. Sophie nodded with excitement. She loved when people played with her hair. Shizuru took out a brush and proceeded to play with it. Within an hour, Sophie was curled into a ball with her head on Hiei's shoulder asleep, with her silver hair draped over the back of the couch. Hiei just sat there ignoring with snickers from the idiots.

"Ha-ha! Shizuru put her to sleep." Yusuke said making Sophie stir.

"Shut-up, you idiot. This is the first sound sleep she's had since we found her." Hiei said in a low voice. Yusuke just grinned knowingly and settled into his seat.

_How would you know that?_ Kurama asked.

_You know very well how I know that._ Hiei answered. Hiei had a perfectly good explanation for seeming to care for her. He just needed to find it and as long as no on had the gull or stupidity to ask him what it was, then he was good. He sneaked a peek at the sleeping girl on his shoulder and rolled his eyes. This girl would be the end of him.


	4. Hot n' Cold

_**Chapter 4**_

**1st person P.O.V. (Sophie)**

I sighed as I fell onto the bed of my new room. The room was one of many at Genkai's huge estate. My stuff was already unpacked. The new clothes were from a long day of shopping with Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru. They were fun to be around, but it was nice to be alone for a while. It was getting hard to smile and joke around with everyone. I mean, they're easy to get along with and for the first few minutes the joking is genuine, but keeping it up is exhausting.

I've known these guys for about two weeks now. Yusuke is a spirit detective meant to protect human world from demons and other supernatural dangers. Kuwabara is a psychic who can make freakin' swords out of his abundant spirit energy (which I think is awesome). Kurama is more complicated. He has a fox demon by the name of Yoko inside of him. I haven't met him yet and Kurama says that I may not get to. Hiei is still a mystery to me. He keeps his distance and glares a lot. The guys tell me that he's a fire demon and that he was a ruthless killer. This was gonna be the guy to train me.

A knock on the door ripped me from my mind babble. I gave a silent sigh and plastered a smile on my face. I opened the door to see Genkai. She raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head.

"You can put away the fake smile, kid. I know your condition." she said. My heart almost stopped. She gave me another look that I couldn't quite place. I let her into my room and shut the door. Something told me that this conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need for you to talk." she said bluntly. I was confused.

"But, I am talking. I don't understand." I said. I had been socializing with everyone, even when I wasn't in much of a mood for it.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sophia. You went through something that no one should ever experience, and if you don't talk about it, then your training will be for nothing. It will do nothing but hold you back." Genkai said sternly. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep any tears from falling, but I failed.

"Who do I talk to? I-I can't tell the others. Th-they won't treat me the same." I said through my tears. It was Genkai's turn to sigh.

"I'm the only one that knows and I won't tell the others unless you give me permission to, but in turn I want you to talk to me or at least let me into your mind, so that I can advise you and let you vent. The others already know that something is wrong with you, but not what." she said. I sniffed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. It's a deal." I said. Genkai gave a curt nod herself as she went to the door. She turned and looked at me one more time before shaking her head and leaving, closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath and went into my adjoining bathroom to wash my face and get ready for dinner.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Not far from Sophie's window was a tree that was occupied with none other than Hiei. He had been able to hear the entire exchange and was determined to know what it was that Sophia was hiding from them. He sighed as he heard Sophia greet the team and ask about his whereabouts. He used his speed to get in his usual place near the window. The detective was bickering with the moron again while Kurama was speaking with Genkai about the girl's training regimen. The girl in question was sitting on the ground playing with Puu. Sensing his presence, she looked up and smiled at him, but didn't speak a greeting. Hiei scoffed and glared at her.

"Yo, pipsqueak! What's your deal? She just smiled at you." the moron said in anger. Yusuke looked from Hiei to Sophia and back again, then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine, Kuwabara. You know of all people should know how Hiei is." Sophia said. The girl was always defusing arguments between Kuwabara and Hiei. She didn't seem to like how far some of them went. Hiei rolled his eyes and looked over to Genkai. He made eye contact with her and gestured for her to follow him outside. When they were alone he turned on her.

"What's that little human hiding?" he asked angrily. Genkai just looked at him before she spoke.

"Nothing that will harm you or the others if you found out or not." was her reply before she went back into the house. Hiei's eye twitched at her answer as he went back into the house as well. The rest of the group was in the dinning room getting ready to eat. He walked into the doorway and got everyone's attention.

"The girl's training starts tomorrow at dawn." he said. Sophia's right ear twitched at the way he refused to address her.

"You guys have fun" she said getting up to leave the table. She had lost her appetite.

"Whatta ya mean Sophie?" Kuwabara asked. He was concerned. This was the fifth meal that she skipped out on. He could see her getting smaller, and she was already petite.

"I mean that I hope you guys have fun with training tomorrow, cuz I ain't goin'." she said refusing to look at Hiei.

"And why is that?" Hiei asked letting his anger leak to scare her. Sophia just walked past him and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Geeze, Hiei, what did you do to her?" Yusuke asked trying not to laugh. Genkai smirked at the exchange. It was good to see the girl show some backbone. Almost anything was better than the mask that she wore. Hiei's eye twitched as he stood where Sophia had left him. Within seconds he was in her room only to find that she wasn't there. Sighing in frustration, he followed her unstable spirit energy into the wooded area that surrounded Genkai's property. He caught up to her easily enough, but something was off. Her spirit energy was shifting. I wasn't the fiery heated aura that surrounded her before. This aura was calm, deep, and sad. It was almost cold. He knew that the others would feel it soon if they hadn't already.

Hiei placed himself into a tree and looked down at the still girl. She was staring into a pond sitting Indian-style on its banks. She sounded like she was doing the breathing exercises that Genkai had taught her. The temperature was dropping to the point that Hiei could see his breath coming out in puffs of white. He looked down at the girl again and saw the water in the pond moving into the air in little droplets. Slowly the water came up in sheets until a wall of water was rising from the pond.

Meanwhile with the others, Genkai was going over Sophie's training regimen, seeing as she would start the next day. Suddenly, Genkai and Kuwabara felt a shift in energy. The temperature was dropping and the air was feeling more humid.

"The forest." Yusuke said bolting from his seat. The others were right behind him, identical masks of determination set to their features. They didn't have to go far before they saw a wall of what seemed like glass atop a pond.

"It seems as though some new abilities have manifested themselves." a voice said from next to them. They snapped their heads to the sound and noticed Hiei standing with them with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face.

**1st Person P.O.V (Sophie)**

I was so mad! Was it so hard to say my name? It wasn't like it was hard to pronounce! My temper was rising just thinking about that jerk! I could feel heat flooding into my chest and it was making its way down my arms. I had to get out of there. I didn't want to burn Genkai's house down. Not after how great she had been to me. I made my way out of the window and sprinted into the forest. It was nice and quiet there. The perfect place to be alone when people got suffocating. I found myself headed there often. To the same spot on the banks of a pond that held tiny fish and frogs. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I could feel the heat begin to recede back to what I guessed was my core. My arms felt cool and relaxed. _This breathing thing ain't so bad._

I soon began to meditate like Genkai had told me to do. I ventured farther and farther into myself. I didn't like much of what I saw. It was like a hall of sad memories. I saw my mother crying over my father's casket, the fight that I had with the only friends that I'd had, the band that I was in going their separate ways, and even the day of my mother's second marriage. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was like my tear ducts were on strike. At the end of the hall was a safe. I tried to opened it, but was thrown back to the point of seeing white. When I came to I was soaked and on my back.

"Whoa! Sophie, how did you do that?" someone asked in astonishment. I blinked before getting up and checking my surroundings. I looked to see that it was Yusuke who had asked the question.

"Do what?" I said answering his question with one of my own.

"Kid, you were controlling the water in the pond." Genkai said raising an eyebrow. The others nodded in agreement. I looked at them, confusion clear in my expression.

"Why don't I remember that?" I asked. Kurama was the one to answer me.

"You must not have meant to. What were you thinking of just now?" he said.

"I was trying to calm myself so I wouldn't burn Genkai's house down. Then I started to meditate." I answered. He and Genkai nodded in understanding. I got up from my spot on the ground and dusted off what I could.

"Let's get you inside and cleaned up before you catch cold." Genkai said leading me to the house. I nodded in agreement, regretting it after a sharp pain shot through. I was tired and spent but I didn't know what from.

"Genkai, is meditation supposed to wipe you out?" I asked. She just sighed sounding tired as well.

"It depends on what you meditate on, and only in some cases." she answered. As soon as we got inside I made a dash for my shower. I felt really gross. I looked at the clock in my room and saw that I still had a good ways until bed, so I got out a pair of jeans and one of the new band t-shirts that the girls and I shopped for as well as the usual undergarments.

I turned on the water and undressed. My bruises were gone. It was almost odd not having them there now. I was glad that they weren't though. I stepped into the hot stream of water and sighed. I scrubbed at my skin and washed my hair. It was getting longer and a bit brighter.

Once I finished I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from its place on the rack. I wrapped it around my small form, ignoring the almost visible rib cage. I was getting smaller. I knew that this was dangerous, but I wasn't doing it on purpose. I just wasn't hungry. Shaking my head I finished drying off and got dressed. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and made my way to the living room.

"Hey, Sophie, how about that song now?" Kuwabara asked as I stepped into the room. He'd been trying to get me to sing for them for a while now. I arched an eyebrow at him as I took my place on the couch.

"Kuwabara, what was my answer last time?" I said answering his question with one of my own. He sweat dropped and itched at his cheek.

"I know, but I thought that maybe we could lighten some things up around here with it. And you've seemed so sad." he said. I sighed and looked at him.

"Fine."

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long! And that it's so short. But I need y'all's help. What song should Sophie sing? Message me or put in a review. ^.^**


End file.
